


Put you first.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Tommy (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Eventual Romance, F/M, Secret Relationship, Support, spoliers (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “I came, Blake, because I want to put you first."
Relationships: Buddy Grey/Blake Sullivan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. put you first.

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally new to this fandom and totally terrified! However, I had about a minute of confidence where I thought I would upload this! I kind of ship them, is that wrong?! 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own! I really hope it's not awful, but if it is, let me know and I shall make it disappear. 
> 
> Spoiler/mentions of 1.11 - This is not a drill.

Buddy couldn’t think straight, his mind played the conversation with Blake over and over again. He hated himself for not helping her. He hated himself for not taking her hand. For not kissing her. He realised in the hour after she left that he cared about her more than his career. Buddy was in love with her. 

“Anna,” He called to his assistant, “I need to go out for an hour or so. Can you cover my calls?” 

“Of course, Mr Mayor, I’ll inform your driver.” 

He waited for a few more minutes, he sent her a quick text ‘Can we talk?’ He didn’t expect a reply, so he didn’t get his hopes up. He’d see her soon enough.

It was late, but he had a feeling she’d be at the office, he assumed she’d still be sleeping there, which broke his heart - he would much rather them be together. 

When the car was ready, all he said was LAPD HQ. He spent the drive in silence, trying to make sense of everything. He was the same person, or at least he thought he was, hearing her say how disappointed she was in him almost killed him.

It hurt more because he meant every word he said in Malibu. He was constantly looking for excuses to call her, to be near her, to see her. He also didn’t think he’d be that happy. After agreeing to the separation with Ronnie he assumed he’d just carry on, coast through the rest of his life, see his kids on the weekend. Then he met Blake for a drink and it all changed.

Once at the HQ, he took the elevator up to the top floor, and headed for her office. For once, thankful that everyone else had gone home. He’d been trying to figure out what to say to her, how to say it. He didn’t think it would be easy, he understood why she wouldn’t want to talk to him, but he had to.

He needed to set the record straight. Hell, he’d resign if that’s what it took.

Knocking on her open office door, he held his breath despite being relieved she was there.

Blake looked up at the sound, and Buddy could tell she was shocked to see him.

“I don’t want to fight, I just want to talk. Please, Blake.” He took a step into her office, her eyes never leaving his. 

Blake nodded a little. “O-okay,” 

“I want to help you. I will help you, just tell me what you need from me,” he paused, “but, Blake, I can’t lose you.” 

Blake shook her head, “I don’t understand. You wouldn’t help me before, they have pictures of us, I’m being followed, god, I’m sleeping in my office,” 

He stepped forward, closing the space between them, interrupting her.

“I was wrong, to not say this this afternoon, but I love you. I am the same person I was, and if it takes me resigning to prove that to you, then okay. If it takes me giving the LAPD access to everything, my whole life, my whole career then okay, but I can’t lose you.” 

There was a moment of silence and Buddy knew Blake was trying to process it all.

“Why?” Was her first question - one that he could answer with confidence.

“To put you first. I meant everything I said in Malibu, Blake. I meant all of it, I never want to stop talking to you, or seeing you, or being near you. You make me happier than I have been in years and I won’t let some developer and whoever else is with him, ruin that.” 

“Buddy,” Blake breathed his name, “I don’t know what to say.” 

“Say that we’re not done. I’ve never lied to you, Blake. And I hate myself for the fight we had,” 

She put a hand on his chest, “Just wait a minute, just hang on.” She moves backward towards the couch in her office.

Sitting down, she put her head in her hands, taking some steady breaths. Buddy felt his heart clench in his chest, with everything else she had going on, she really was of the strongest women he’d ever met, but even knowing that, didn’t take away from how hurt he was to see her like this. 

“The chief had to step down, we’re going to fight it. I need to focus on that,” 

“Of course.” Buddy tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

But Blake hadn’t finished. “You said you loved me.” 

Buddy moves to sit next to her. “I do. I meant everything I said, and what I said today, I promise you, I am the same person - Blake, I know it’s going to take some time for you to trust me, but I am willing to wait, willing to earn your trust, to take you out on dates, to prove to you that I love you.” 

Blake nodded, “I was out of line, I knew you couldn’t tell me things,”

“No, stop, you weren’t, I was.” He couldn’t let her say that. They’d both been wrong, both been out of line. He put politics before her and he hated it. 

Silence settled for a moment. Blake took a breath. “I want to tell you it’s all okay, but right now my mind is spinning. It’s like I’m on this ride and all I want is to get off but I can’t.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Buddy dared to put a hand on her back, “I clearly didn’t make that any easier.” 

Blake has a hint of a smile on her face. 

“Tell me again, why you came here, why you said all of this, why you are so willing to help. Because I feel like you should hate me for everything I said.” 

“I hate myself for not telling you to wait, for not trying to explain, for not holding you, or kissing you. You have every right to be disappointed, but I want to change that. I’m going to help you because it’s right, and because I care so deeply about you.” Buddy admitted to the thoughts he had earlier.

Blake looked at him for a moment, she looked so tired. 

“I came, Blake, because I want to put you first. You deserve to be put first, and I want to do this together, if those pictures come out I want us to get through it together, if you lose your friend I want to get through it together, the investigation, the corruption case, whatever it is, I want us to get through it side by side.” 

“Buddy?” She stopped him, looking at him properly for the first time since that afternoon in his office. 

It was all she needed to hear. Everything else be damned, she didn’t care what anyone else said or though. That it wouldn’t last, it was political, an act, they could say what they wanted, she knew, somehow that he was being honest with her. 

She reached over to cup his face. “I love you too.” 

When he kissed her something inside of her knew. Knew it would take a while to figure things out, to trust him again, but she knew he was the same man she’d fallen for, the man she wanted by her side.

The man she loved and who she believed would really put her first. They’d get through this together, all it took was a fight to realise it. 

“Tell me what I can do to make up for what I said,” Blake told him, their faces only inches apart.

Buddy smiled, “Just carry on being you, Blake. You’re the person that I always want to talk to, that I’ve fallen for. You’re the woman I’m going to put first.”

“We’ll get through this.” 

Blake nodded, it was going to be a lot of ups and downs, “We’ll get through this.” 


	2. stay with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I want you to stay with me, Blake.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes to an end here, I really hope the few of you who've read this have enjoyed it. I'm so sad this show isn't coming back for another season! Any and all mistakes are my own, I really hope this isn't awful.

The fight had given Blake a lot to think about, his words after only made her more sure that she loved him, that she trusted him. 

The conversation with Tommy had been hard, not because Tommy was against her, if anything Tommy was being supportive, even motherly towards her. It was hard because Blake still felt like she had the world on her shoulders. 

“Sometimes you need a fight, you need to face losing it all to know that you can’t live without it.” Tommy’s words hit her like a truck. 

Now, she was standing in her apartment, with police protection outside, breathing through the waves of nausea that kept coming.

A week ago, Tommy had been reinstated, the investigation into the corruption at both the LAPD and city hall were underway and everyone was under a microscope. Today, it was Blake more than anyone else. 

They couldn’t get Tommy, so they were going after her. 

Today, the images would be released. They’d go public and Blake could do nothing to stop them. Ken had offered to drive her to work with Diaz, Tommy had said that there would be no press conferences and Don told her that whatever she needed he would be there, Buddy even said he would stay with her, but she refused, they needed to work, she needed to push through it. 

She took another deep breath as she debated if or not she needed to throw up. She knew it was nerves, no matter how hard she prepared, how many texts her mother sent her saying that no matter what she loved her, no matter how many times she told herself she was in a consensual, happy, loving relationship, she knew deep down images of her and the Mayor would go live - and they’d cause some kind of drama or scandal. 

That was the thing, she didn’t know what other photos there were. She didn’t know how far those who wanted to bring her down would actually go. 

Glancing at her phone when it pinged made her feel like crying, all she could do was tell herself that it would all be okay in the end.

_ ‘I love you. We did nothing wrong, I was separated. I wish I could make this all go away for you.’  _

For the first time that morning she smiled, at least she’d have him when all this was over, or at least she hoped she would.

_ ‘I wish this would all go away too. I love you too.’  _

She sent it just as Diaz knocked on her door. It was show time. She needed to put on a brave face. She needed to get through the day, once she’d done that, she could get through tomorrow, then the rest of the week, then the week after that, until this all blew over.

It was almost noon when the pictures finally hit the news cycle. All of them PG rated. You could see her underwear in some, but given what they’d done that weekend, Blake felt strangely thankful it was just the pictures of her and Buddy in bed, even if that was still a disaster. 

She threw up. More than once. More than a few times. She switched off her work phone for an hour and closed the blinds in her office. She couldn’t deal with the looks everyone was giving her. 

“Blake?” Ken got her attention, “There’s something you need to see. The Mayor released a statement.” 

Blake frowned, they’d talked about this. “I thought he was going to wait,” she said, standing.

Ken shook his head, “I spoke to his assistant, he got a package this morning, it was the rest of those photos, he told her that he wasn’t going to let them destroy you like that.” 

Blake moved around her desk, picking up the remote for the TV to see just what Ken was talking about. 

‘Just moments ago, Mayor Buddy Grey, who is rumoured to be announcing his run for a second term later this week, admitted to a relationship with LAPD director of communications, Blake Sullivan, let’s take a listen to what he said.’ 

Blake closed her eyes momentarily.

“It’s not as bad as you think.” It wasn’t Ken’s voice, it was Tommy’s.

“Chief,” Blake didn’t know what else to say. She’d sat alone in her office to try and save herself from the embarrassment.

Back on the screen they were running clips from the Mayor’s speech.

‘It was my wish that Blake and I would be able to announce our relationship in our own time, and while it was my intention to stay silent, having seen the images today and having been told of the possibility or more, this was something I needed to address. 

My relationship with Miss Sullivan began after I separated from my wife, and I can tell you there was no conflict of interest. Despite these words, I urge Chief Thomas to move forward with the investigation into myself, the deputy mayor and this office, for the good of the people and to show the people of this town that it can trust the government and the police.’

“Chief, you should release a statement also,” Blake said quickly, her eyes not leaving the screen.

‘The images released today were private. From a weekend in which a former friend offered me the use of his house for a weekend - I’ve since found out this was a set up for blackmail, which the LAPD has been asked to investigate. 

This statement comes to make things clear, I will not stand by and have my girlfriend humiliated or vilified by those she seeks to serve. I will not have my girlfriend feel unsafe or unworthy because of a political argument. It also comes to make sure the people of this city know that blackmail is against the law, that stalking will be punished and that corruption will be stomped out. 

I want to thank you all for listening.’

Blake swallowed hard, trying to focus, trying to do her job.

“Chief, you should release a statement.” 

Tommy nodded, “You’ve said that. But more importantly, are you okay?” 

“I think so, it’s just a lot to take in. Having pictures out there, knowing everyone you’ve ever met, everyone you’re ever going to meet will see them, I’m trying to figure out how to deal with it.” 

Tommy nodded, “Blake, you are the same person now was you were twenty-four hours ago, you’re still my communications director, you’re still a strong and independent woman, and we’re going to stand with you until this is all over, I promise.” 

“I’ll begin working on the chief's statement,” Ken put in, “maybe you should speak to the mayor.” 

—————

_ ‘I want you to stay with me tonight at the house. We can talk and have some wine, you can sleep knowing you’re safe.’  _

She re read the message, putting the phone down for a second. She had a moment spare, that was it. It was never an easy day, an hour after the Mayor’s statement, a hit and run and an attempted shooting at a school hit the news, and needed to be dealt with immediately.

Blake picked up her phone again, calling him instead of texting him back.

‘Hey you.’ 

‘Hi, um, I only have a minute.’ She told him quietly.

‘The shooting and the hit and run. I’ve seen. Tommy is going to the scene of the attempted shooting right?’

‘She wants me with her to handle the press. First time since I left college that I’ve been scared to do it.’ 

‘I’m sorry if my statement made it harder for you, Blake. I just couldn’t sit and do nothing. I just wanted to do something, to get ahead of it, I should have spoken to you properly.’

Blake had a hint of a smile on her face. 

‘It’s, it’s fine, really. I agreed with almost all of it. Strange being labelled as your girlfriend, for some reason I never thought I’d be that.’ 

Buddy chuckled a little, ‘I’m glad you are. Listen about tonight, I wanted to give you the option, but I’ve changed my mind, so a driver will be there to pick you up when you’re finished. No arguments.’

‘You don’t have to. I have a police detail at my apartment.’ 

‘I want you to stay with me, Blake. The thought of you overthinking this on your own in your apartment makes me angry and upset, so, stay with me.’

‘For the night?’

‘Would it be cheesy of me to say forever?’ 

Blake laughed quietly, just as Diaz got her attention. “It would be, but I don’t mind.”

She raised a finger to Diaz, she was only going to be a minute.

“Good. We’re going to get through this Blake. I told you that I was going to put you first, that wasn’t a lie.”

Blake turned away from the door, “I know it wasn’t. Look, I really have to go, but I’ll see you tonight.” 

“If you’re in a room full of people I don’t expect you to say it back, but, I love you, Blake.” 

“I love you too.” 

Hours later, she took his hand as they walked the few steps from the car into the house he moved into when he became mayor. 

“I’m glad you didn’t fight me on this.”

Blake squeezed his hand a little, the pictures of them would be in the news tomorrow, some spinning it that she was a homewrecker, some saying it was political, a show, but she’d deal with it tomorrow. 

“I’m glad I didn’t either, Mr Mayor.” It was the truth, the house would never feel like home, but strangely, being with him, that felt like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts. Again, I seriously hope it wasn't the worst thing you've ever read. This was intended to be two parts so if you'd like to see that, let me know :)


End file.
